<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Oblivious by bemariiee</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24436252">Oblivious</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/bemariiee/pseuds/bemariiee'>bemariiee</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Haikyuu!!</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Attempted Flirting, Awkward, Embarrassed Kageyama, Flirting, Hinatas bike is broken, M/M, One Shot, Pining, Romance, Short One Shot, Slow Build, Sweet, maybe a continuation?, one sided pining</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-05-29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 08:42:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,096</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24436252</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/bemariiee/pseuds/bemariiee</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>An oblivious Hinata leaves and embarrassed and frustrated Kageyama.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Hinata Shouyou &amp; Kageyama Tobio, Hinata Shouyou/Kageyama Tobio</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>78</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Oblivious</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>i’m not the greatest at writing these two yet but i really wanted to try writing them cutely interact!!</p><p>i just made a twitter for this acc so follow me  <a href="https://mobile.twitter.com/bemariiee">here</a> if you’d like to &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Kageyama stepped out and shut the club room door forcefully.</p><p>The setter promptly zipped up his jacket and adjusted his schoolbag before making his way down the stairs to head home. Today had been terribly embarrassing for him, and it put him in an awful mood. Damn Tsukishima and Yamaguchi, the two had ruined his entire night and he knew he could never live it down.</p><p>“Oi! Bakeyama!”</p><p>A voice called out to him, he recognized it immediately as his volleyball partner Hinata, who was the last person he wanted to see right then. He was honestly surprised to see him, he thought his partner left with the rest of the team already. If given the choice, Kageyama would’ve ran home right then and hid in his room for the rest of time, but Hinata wouldn’t have let that happen.</p><p>The pair walked to each other, it felt so mortifying.</p><p>“What do you want boke?” said Kageyama, acting unfazed.</p><p>“Buy me some juice.”</p><p> </p><p>...</p><p> </p><p>“I mean seriously man, everyone has crushes you shouldn’t feel so bad about it!” Hinata said, leaning against the brightly glowing vending machine.</p><p>“Shut up..boke.” Kageyama replied, crouching on the ground to grab the juice he just bought. He felt red in the face but hoped the cold night air would seem like the cause of it.</p><p>He grabbed the juice carton and threw it ungracefully at Hinata who yelped in response.</p><p>“I mean, I never had a girlfriend before so I can’t really help you but I’m sure she likes you. Why not try inviting her to one of ou-”</p><p>“Shut up Hinata! You don’t understand, I don’t have a damn crush like Tsukishima says. You’re being annoying!” Kageyama angrily spat out.</p><p>Kageyama hated this. Who would ever want to hear love advice from the person they actually like? Kageyama cursed inwardly at himself for liking someone so oblivious to his advances. He hated liking someone who never even considered him, he hated that Hinata was the one he liked.</p><p>“Sorry! I just wanted to help you out..” replied Hinata who looked concerned.</p><p>“It doesn’t matter, lets just go get your bike and get outta here.” They started walking, a comfortable silence surrounding them.</p><p>The setter stuffed his hands in his pockets, trying to keep busy and distract his mind. Despite the cold air, his whole body felt hot. He snuck a glance at Hinata who was suckling on his juice straw. It was so damn cute. Kageyama sighed and returned his eyes back to the ground. He could only think of how sucky his situation was. Him, someone who didn’t bother with romance and feelings, just so happened to develop them for his closest teammate. How inconvenient it was. Kageyama couldn’t quite tell when he had started developing these feelings, he only recognized it when others pointed out how well they had been getting along together. It was the truth, Kageyama had been making an effort to be nicer to his partner, he yelled slightly less, and praised him plenty.</p><p>Their teammate Tsukishima, who loved to make fun of the setter now constantly said ‘The king is in love!’ during practices. It made him so embarrassed and pissed off. When he’d joke about it in front of the team, they’d all laugh as he tried to deny it. He had done it again today and Hinata had been right in front of them when they said it. His confused look haunted Kageyama for the rest of practice. It felt terrifying that he might find out. In the end, he assumed Kageyama liked a girl, which felt bad but also saved him from a worser outcome of rejection.</p><p>Kageyama wasn’t even sure exactly how Tsukishima had found out other than how they said he’d been acting nicer to Hinata. It didn’t help either that Yamaguchi would sometimes join in and whisper things to Hinata when he was getting made fun of. Kageyama hoped they’d never tell him.</p><p>Acting nicer was unordinary for the setter, he was aware of that, yet he couldn’t stop himself. Seeing Hinata smile because of him and improve because of him, made his heart swoon. The warm feeling Hinata gave was laced in all their interactions. He wanted more, he always wanted to see more of it.</p><p>There was a downside to this though. Hinata, though determined, brave, and so overwhelmingly positive was a complete idiot when it came to love. He was so oblivious it hurt. This and Kageyama’s fear of rejection had always stopped him from getting what he wanted.</p><p>It hurt to keep it in like this. He had never liked anyone in this way before, it was all so confusing and it made him upset when Hinata assumed he liked someone else. It would’ve all been so much easier if Hinata wasn’t so damn oblivious.</p><p>“Oh no! I forgot about it this morning, ah my bike-!” Hinata suddenly ran faster as they approached the bike racks and crouched to touch his bike’s pedal.</p><p>“What happened now?” Kageyama sighed, crouching beside him.</p><p>“When I got to school this morning I made a sharp turn at the entrance and pushed too hard on my pedal. I think it got way too loose..Gah this sucks!” Hinata made a pouty face and pressed on the pedal with his hand, it had way too much give and it loosely spun. “It’s almost coming out of place, darn I’ll have to walk almost all the way home.”</p><p>Kageyama stared at Hinata’s lips as he talked, his sour expression was adorable. He wasn’t surprised though, Hinata usually got into situations like these.</p><p>“Let me see it, dummy.” Kageyama grabbed onto the pedal with both hands, not bothering to ask his partner to move away. Their hands brushed together as he examined the strained pedal. The small action made his heart thump harder, but he put all his effort into focusing on the bike.</p><p>“Don’t call me a dummy! Ugh whatever, you probably wont be able to fix it either though, it looks super loose.” Hinata moved his hands to sit on the ground with his legs crossed and knees to his face. He peeked at Kageyama, studying the way he fiddled with the broken object.</p><p>That didn’t help the setter feel any more comfortable. With his eyes on him, it made it extremely hard to focus. He tried screwing the pedal back into place, but it wouldn’t stay. The screws definitely needed to be tightened but he didn’t have the tools to do that at the moment.</p><p>Minutes passed by, each futile attempt made Kageyama more frustrated. No matter how hard he was trying, it simply wouldn’t pop back into place. He breathed harshly, the strain from crouching on his legs wasn’t helping either.</p><p>Hinata was silent all while he tried to fix it, it would feel almost rude to interrupt him. After a while though, Hinata suddenly spoke, “Hey...Its okay if you can’t fix it, I’ll just walk on home.”</p><p>“No, I got it.”</p><p>“But Kageyama its not a big deal, I have tools at my house I’ll ask my mom for some help!” Hinata tried to get closer but he was promptly swatted away.</p><p>“I said I got it, boke. You wouldn’t know how to do it anyway.” He replied, his eyebrows knitting close together.</p><p>“But it’s getting kinda late, I don’t wanna bother you with this anymore let-” Again he tried to grab at Kageyama and the bike but the other boy turned quickly, their faces just inches apart.</p><p>“Just let me do this for you damn it!” He yelled harshly.</p><p>“Why are you so set on helping me when you’re just getting mad?” Hinata suddenly stood and looked down at him with hard eyes.</p><p>“I’m not mad!” Kageyama stood up too, so he was the one looking down at the other boy. “I just wanted to fix it!”</p><p>“Yeah but why? You’re mad at me but you still wanna help me?”</p><p>“Who says I’m mad at you?!” Their voices were getting louder now, had it been earlier in the day someone would’ve definitely heard all their racket.</p><p>Hinata looked even more upset now as he crossed his arms, looking away from the setter. “It feels like you’ve been mad at me ever since Tsukishima teased you today! I’m not the one that made fun of you, yet you’re mad at me. I tried to make you feel better right now but you just got even more mad at me...” He huffed out.</p><p>“Hinata-Boke! I tried to fix it <em>for you</em> damn it, you keep rushing me though. I’m not mad at you for breaking it dumbass and who even cares about what happened before..”</p><p>Hinata sighed out and grabbed his bike from the rack, undoing the lock. “Well its good you’re not mad at least. Why were you so determined to fix it though?”</p><p>Kageyama quickly looked away, that same embarrassing feeling came back. “It doesn’t matter.. Let’s just go.” They then started their way out of the school gates, walking with the bike between them, Hinata on the right and Kageyama on the left, with his hands returned to his pockets. An anxious atmosphere fiddled with him. He felt quite stupid for failing to fix the pedal but at least he cleared some of the drama from before.</p><p>Hinata was started talking about all sorts of things as they were leaving Karasuno onto the empty night streets. The air stung his ears as he listened, it was moments alone together like this that he loved the most. The street corner where they departed was drawing nearer as they walked, he kind of wished they could’ve talked more, despite the small fight they just had.</p><p>“Well anyways, thanks for trying to fix my bike. Honestly it looks like its in a lot better shape, maybe it only needed a little more screwing!” Hinata smiled downwards, watching the pedal spin with the bikes movement.</p><p>“Whatever dumbass, just try not to break it again. If you need more help just...text me or something, maybe I can go over or something..” Kageyama’s suggestion flew from his mouth without permission and he looked out to the sky to avoid showing his embarrassment.</p><p>“Woah, you are being weirdly nice, maybe Yamaguchi was right..” Hinata drew out his words like he had just made a huge discovery.</p><p>Face filled with shock, Kageyama almost yelled, “Hah?! What did he say to you!?”.</p><p>“Nothing really! He just told me you have been acting nicer to me recently, I didn’t really notice before..” Hinata tried to make a recovery in their conversation.</p><p>“Whatever, that damn Yamaguchi..He- What?” Hinata suddenly shoved his half full juice box to Kageyama, pressing the plastic into the stomach of his large jacket. Kageyama’s hands flew up to touch Hinata’s arms, almost as if he was going to stop him. A harsh flush drew on his face as he accepted the forced gift. He had almost forgotten that Hinata even had the juice with him.</p><p>“Here! I’ll be nice too and give you this, there’s still some left.” Eyes shut, he let go of the box into Kageyama’s grip.</p><p>“You’re really gonna give me a gift that I paid for with my own money?” A short laugh came from the setter before he brought a hand up to mess with Hinata’s hair. His soft orange curls were roughed up in the small display of affection. Kageyama wished he could’ve kept his hand there forever. “See you, Hinata-boke.”</p><p>He then turned away to leave, hand gripping the juice so hard it would’ve exploded. He was not that cool, did he really just flirt and do it somewhat properly? He walked as fast as he could, but not fast enough to miss the loud ‘Bye Bakeyama!!” from the boy. A flustered smile stitched itself onto his face as he continued walking.</p><p>It wasn’t for awhile that he finally drew the plastic box up to his lips and sipped on the straw. The juice was sweet, it tasted like apples. As much as he hated feeling all stirred up inside and embarrassed, it was moments like these that showed why he liked Hinata as much as he did. Despite being so damn oblivious, his middle blocker was kind and bright. He really had brightened up Kageyama’s embarrassing practice, it hadn’t felt so terrible anymore. Kageyama thought he could deal with his obliviousness for maybe a bit longer. Perhaps by then he’d feel confident enough to tell him how he felt.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>